


Eye Candy

by mmmrrrw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealousy, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmrrrw/pseuds/mmmrrrw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is pissed off that his attempts at flirting with Mr. Smith haven’t gotten him anywhere and instead, Erwin seems far more interested in that messy-haired Jaeger boy.</p><p>[abandoned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi is pissed off that his attempts at flirting with Mr. Smith haven’t gotten him anywhere and instead, Erwin seems far more interested in that messy haired Jaeger boy.

Eren is blissfully unaware of Erwin’s undivided attention given, but if there’s one thing he is aware ofit’s that the "stoned faced" Levi has been glaring daggers at him since he’s entered the classroom. One thing he won’t do, however, is spare the fucker one look back.

That action only manages to piss him off even more.

"You think you’re hot stuff, kid?" he asks, while pressing the brunet up against the lockers with narrowed eyes and lips pulled back into a sneer.

Eren grunts, his eyes locking with shining silver. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mutters, trying to hold back the urge to knock the shortstack’s teeth out. It wouldn’t do him any good to get into a fight so early in the school year.

"Playin’ dumb, too?" Levi’s nose scrunches up before he gives a dry laugh. "Not so sure you have to play though, do you?"

It’s really stupid to get angry over, Eren knows it. And yet the second the words pass Levi’s lips, his eyes widen and he pushes back against Levi’s small, but well built body. When he gets enough space to pull back a hand and aim a punch for Levi’s nose, he doesn’t hesitate.

Levi dodges the half-assed move ever-so easily, grinning as he manages to swing one to Eren’s gut.

And then the two are tumbling to the floor, punches and kicks thrown along the way and a bloody nose for Eren while a mouth full of blood for Levi.

Once Eren’s got the asshole pinned, he raises his right fist, fully aiming for Levi’s cheek.

He does miss, though.

The two of them are then leaving the principal’s office, they’d both been given minor punishments. Levi given the worst, since "apparently" he’d been suspected for starting it. Well, the man wasn’t completely wrong.

Eren’s heart is rapidly beating in his chest when they enter the nurse’s office. What’s his mother going to say when she learns that he ended up in another fight? And it wasn’t even his fault this time!

He huffs while getting bandaged by the nurse and Levi’s eyes wander over to him with an amused smirk visible. It only makes Eren more upset.

When the nurse finishes up, she takes to her lunch break, leaving the two in the room alone. Eren begins first.

"What the hell’s _your_ problem?”

“ _My problem? My_ problem’s that you suddenly think you’re hot shit just ‘cause you got Captain America gawking at you at his desk every damn day.”

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don’t pretend to be oblivious, you messy fuck." Levi growls with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Smith’s been staring at your ass since day one."

Eren’s not sure he heard correctly.

He stares. One, two, three minutes pass before his eyes widen considerably and a blush dusts his cheeks.

 _"What?"_  he whispers with clear disbelief. “You’re joking.”

"Believe me, that’s not the way my sense of humor works."

"Butbut,” he starts, looking confused, “I mean, _why me?”_

"I don’t know." Levi answers. "Why don’t you tell me that, you shit?"

The nickname makes Eren scowl. “Why do you even care?”

"Because I’ve been trying to get that fucker’s attention since sophomore year, and then you come around in that ugly-ass vest and suddenly my work’s non-existent."

Eren’s rolls his eyes at the insult, “Are you really trying to get in his pants? That desperate, huh?”

"Shut the fuck up, alright?" Levi glares back. "I have my reasons."

"Do share then," Levi’s eyes narrow and Eren settles for swallowing the lump in his throat, "…or not."

Levi raises a brow. “Scared, Jaeger?”

Eren takes a deep breath, eyes burning with anger as he changes the topic. “So what exactly do you want me to do? It’s not like I can suddenly make him find some other eye candy.”

Levi makes a thinking gesture, “I didn’t think that one through.”

Eren huffs a breath, _"And you call me the stupid one?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect a new chapter soon or something


	2. Chapter 2

It seems that he has underestimated Levi.

He’d for once thought he could look passed his crude humor and maybe realize that Levi was not much of a bad guy at all. After all, he probably has reasons for seeming like an unapproachable asshole (and his reputation isn’t much better either, ha). But hearing rumors and believing them when they may or may not be so true, isn’t how Eren likes to do things.

He prefers to get to the source and find the truth.

And, maybe, the sources are wrong, and Levi is a pretty good guy with a terrible rep.

Sort of like how Mikasa was practically worshipped by first years and second, due her school grades and beauty. Not to mention she could kick some serious ass if it ever came down to it. They made it seem as if she was higher than everyone, and when confronted about it, they deemed that she agreed with the thought.

She didn’t. 

In fact, she hated it. It made it harder for her to approach other people, let alone talk to them. 

Which is why Eren cut that system down with a fight or two. He only suffered one black eye and from then on Mikasa and him were buddies for life. Even when Armin was added to the group, their friendship only seemed to grow.

So, yeah, Levi could just be another person described falsely because of rumors, and he could probably have good intentions and just not be good with human interaction.

No, no. He’s really just an asshole.

 -

There was no hope of escaping the satanic spawn that was Levi, his first few classes were clear of him, but the second Eren left the classroom Levi was latched onto the brunet with a sickening presence. And he’d tried everything he could think of. Although, he didn't think of much since it seemed Levi was always a few steps ahead of him. It was too difficult to catch him off guard.

"I’ve got to use the restroom, so… just wait here," he said, sweat placed above his brow as he backed into the boys’ bathroom.

Footsteps had echoed, he at first thought them to be his, then he paused. Eren turned around to be faced with the shorter teen following him into the room.

"I’ve gotta take a piss, too," he’d said, casually. "Taking one together is quality male bonding, don’t you think?"

No, no, he doesn’t think that at all, but Eren doesn’t dare to speak it aloud as he forces himself to stand next to Levi and somehow get something out to cover up his terrible lie.

When they leave the area, Eren takes to getting his books out of his locker, Levi still glued to his side. He practically feels like Bertholdt, far too nervous and anxious, as the other stares at him while leaning onto another locker.

"Don’t you have a class you should get to or something?" he asks, looking for his World History book, and he glances at Levi out of the corner of his eye before looking back to his mess of a locker. He should probably clean it soon.

"Do you really think I’m attending this shit-hole to learn?"

"Well, yeah," Eren answers, as if it’s the most obvious thing to say.

Levi scoffs. “Hilarious,” he mutters.

Eren isn’t sure how to reply to that, so he doesn’t.

After he gets his books and the bell sounds, he turns off to his second to last class before lunch, and Levi walks on beside him. “Go to your own class.” He grumbles, rolling his eyes as he turns a corner.

"Seems you forgot our classes are down the same hall?" Levi replies, and Eren stills as the fact registers in his mind.

"Fuck," he mumbles.

 -

And it’s very much just that.

Now with the knowledge of Mr. Smith’s staring, Eren seems to feel it every time he looks away that icy blue eyes are burning on his body. Where, he’s not to sure, but he’s certain he doesn’t want to know.

Eren wishes he can just go back to the times where he was blissfully unaware of it. That he could look at his favorite teacher the same way. But now he feels like most of the students, fawning over their World History teacher and his charming smile.

Of course, he isn’t fawning over him, it’s the other way around.

The little touches that used to go not noticed are very much seen and felt. The sly move as he drops his pencil and Erwin leans down to grab it and hand it to him, smoothly showing off the way his muscles move underneath that far too tight shirt. 

Or, the way Erwin lays his hand on Eren’s shoulder when he asks for help with a problem on his worksheet after long minutes of hesitation. (He’s not going to let minor flirting be the cause of his grades lowering after all.) His low voice almost seeming to echo in his right ear (is he leaning closer?).

Homework is assigned and the bell rings, Eren has to catch his breath once he’s hurried out of the classroom.

He doesn’t hear footsteps stop behind him.

"I see you’re extra aware of Erwin’s flirting now, huh?"

Eren frowns as he faces Levi. He doesn’t reply.

"You're sweatin’ more than that tall fucker in there. I almost feel bad for you."

Eren rolls his eyes, walking straight on passed him and hopefully thinks he'll able to manage an escape. Nope, he follows.

He holds a smug smile as he continues talking, insults slid in occasionally.

Eren’s a bit more than annoyed.

"So, how long are you planning on following me around?"

There’s silence that follows after the question, minus the periodic munching and sound of a wrapper being pulled on.

Eren turns back, frown clear on his face as he stares at the shorter teen.

Levi’s eyes are locked on a group of underclassmen as he munches on a cinnamon roll, when the question is spoken, however, he shifts his attention back onto the brunet. His expression reads nothing but of boredom as he swallows his roll before giving a shrug.

"Well, can you quit it?" Eren says, his voice low as he continues, "everyone keeps giving me weird looks when they see me, and it’s all your fault!"

"Now’s not the time to play the blame game, kiddo." Levi replies, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he sees a flame of anger lighting up in those bright green eyes. "Not to mention, I never took you as a person to really give a shit about someone else’s opinion."

"You’ve only spoken to me a few times in the passed week, what the fuck do you know?" Eren mutters, his brow furrowed to show off how annoyed he currently is.

Levi ignores Eren’s answer as he continues, “So, you see, I’m pretty fuckin’ sure that’s just an excuse.” When Eren opens his mouth to retort, Levi doesn’t give him the chance to let a single word slip. “And Eren,” he says, voice hardly as rough and with a bit of emotion that differs from the usual carelessness and sarcasm, “you’re really terrible at making excuses.”

At first, it’s almost as if the words weren’t even heard. Eren only stares into those somewhat stunning silver eyes with confusion, as he lets the sentence register in his mind.

He lets displeasure appear over his features as he looks over at Levi. The raven wearing a smirk as he stares back.

Levi can’t get over how lifting it is to cause the brunet anger, and how easily it is to do so, too.

Eren quickly takes back his thoughts, eyes drifting away from Levi as he silently fumes. Fuck him  _and_  fuck that shitty hairstyle, too.  _I bet he gets awful bedhead, he deserves to deal with that fucking mess._

Yeah, Eren’s insults aren’t  _that_  up to key, but whatever.

"Do you at least have a valid reason,  _Levi?”_ The name is spit out with something almost as akin to disgust, and Levi busies himself with ridding his nails of the dirt hidden underneath before he raises a brow at Eren.

"That’s a pretty fancy word for you."

Eren’s nose scrunches up as he attempts to glare daggers at Levi. Read: attempt because, well, it wasn’t going that great when the bastard wouldn’t even spare him another look. (Sound familiar? Ha ha.)

It was almost as if he was born to piss Eren off.

He takes to breathing evenly to lessen his exasperation, a technique Armin had taught him to help avoid making a mess of things. He only used it half of the time, though.

"Just…" he begins, taking a final breath once more. "Just, can you at least explain a few things to me?"

Levi finally turns back to him, a frown on his lips as Eren finishes speaking. He isn’t so pleased that his fun has to end so early.

When he doesn’t reply, Eren adds, “Please?” And he darts his eyes to the side, showing his embarrassment of having to ask using the word "please," and for a guy like Levi, no less.

And Levi watches as Eren’s ears turn a light red as he looks off to the area that group underclassmen used to stand. 

He won’t admit he finds it, to some extent, rather cute.

"…Lunch." 

And Eren faces up as he tries to determine whether or not he actually heard the words.

Levi isn’t looking at him anymore as he repeats it, “I’ll talk at lunch.”

Eren’s not sure if he’s imagining the nervous movements of Levi as he walks down the hall opposite of him, but he decides to ignore it, imagination or not, he just cares he’s finally going to get some answers.

Hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a tiny bit of mikasa's backstory  
> I'm probably gonna introduce some others in the next chapter  
> and this maybe will be five chapters instead of three  
> edit: please slay me for the bertholdt references


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Eren?”

His eyes snap up to Mikasa, seeing her worried look and almost immediately, he attempts to turn his expression neutral. It still gets noticed though.

“Is something wrong?” she asks, and Eren is certain that he won’t be able to get through this with a lie.

“Nope, I’m just thinking about things.” Well, it wasn’t _completely_ false. “Where’s Armin?” Ah, yes, good topic change, Eren, very good.

“Library,” she replies. “He’s working with Jean and Marco on a project today.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah…he said he told you about it yesterday, and that he wouldn’t be walking back with us.” She says, watching Eren as she takes a seat at the lunch table. “Do you not remember?”

“Nope,” and he’s trying not to allow her seating to shaken him up. After all, there’s no telling when Levi is to show. “School’s been keeping me busy, so my memory’s been fuzzy,” he laughs.

“Hm, really?” She doesn’t sound the less bit convinced. “How’s it going with that teacher of yours?” Eren knows without much of a single thought that she is referring to Mr. Smith, and honestly, he’d yet to tell her or Armin of his learnings about Erwin’s recent behavior, probably won’t ever be able to work up the courage to do so. Well, unless he gets caught, which he likely will. “Eren?”

“Ah…” he says, digging a fork into his lunch. “It’s great, he’s a wonderful teacher…”

Mikasa’s hands slam down against the table, her eyes narrowing as she looks at Eren. She grips the spoon in her hand tightly. “Eren, something’s wrong, isn’t it?” And Eren opens his mouth, preparing some sort of comeback; she doesn’t even let him get a word out. “The rumors…” she mutters, looking down, and then snapping her coal eyes back up to him with confidence. “The rumors, are they true? Is that it?”

He opens his mouth, leaving it that way as he has no good enough response.

Mikasa continues, “I mean, you know I’m not one to believe in rumors or anything, but if it’s true, then you’d at least tell me, right?” She looks at him with an honestly curious expression; a hopeful one.

Eren nods, his mouth closing for a brief second before he makes move to speak, with actual words in mind.

Although it’s then that he sees a figure from the corner of his eyes, and he simply pauses, ignoring Mikasa’s confused question, to stare at the person behind her.

“Better shut your mouth, unless you got a thing for the taste of flies n’ shit.”

His mouth snaps shut, and part of him is upset with himself for following along with Levi’s words without a single thought about it. Levi, though, looks completely satisfied about the fact.

Mikasa turns, her eyebrows furrow. “Who the fuck are _you?”_

“Mikasa!” Eren whispers, taking hold of her arm and trying to tell her to ignore him. He gets a solid “No.” in response.

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t recognize me, ‘think you would considering how you seemed to be on the right track about those rumors, hm?”

“Levi, then?” She catches on quickly, narrowing her eyes at him.

“ _The_ Levi, yeah,” he says, looking blank. “Congratulations.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes. “Are they true then?”

“Gonna have to be more specific than that.”

“Don’t act as if you weren’t just listening in on our conversation, shortie.”

“Wow, never heard that one before. Very creative.” His eyes switch over to Eren before he meets Mikasa’s once more. “Not to burst your fuckin’ bubble or anything, but this dipshit” he points a thumb over in Eren’s direction “and me had a conversation to go through with, and I’m really not feeling up to dealing with your shit.”

She turns to look over at the brunet. Then she asks, completely unfazed by Levi’s crude behavior, “Is this true, Eren?”

Feeling the conversation and two looks come onto him, Eren ‘s eyes dart around before he rubs a hand over his jeans, trying to get rid of the sweat on it. “Huh?” He sneakswell, not really sneaks since Levi is watching him anyway, buta glance in Levi’s direction before facing Mikasa head on. “Uh, yeah. There’s really nothing to worry about, Mikasa.”

“Exactly,” Levi adds, smiling lightly. “We’re actually really great buddies, ain’t we, Jaeger?”

 _Too fucking far, asshat,_ Eren thinks, throwing a glare in Levi’s direction first and then nodding along stiffly.

“Are you sure?” Mikasa asks, wanting to know for certain that Eren will be comfortable.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Eren assures. “Just, the talk is kinda private, so…”

“So fuck off until we’re done, yeah?”

Mikasa doesn’t even acknowledge the comment, already taking her bag and standing. “I’m gonna sit with Annie then, text me if you need me to slap a bitch.”

“Fuckin’ rude.” Levi grumbles as she takes off, moving many tables down.

Eren manages a semi-amused look. “You’re kidding? You’re the definition of rude.”

“Thank you very fucking much.” Levi says, setting his bag down and taking a seat directly across from Eren. “I try.”

“I think it’s more of a natural talent, but you’re welcome, douchebag.” Eren fiddles with his fork, looking down to his plate during the sudden silence between them. “Sooo…”

“You’re so _goddamn_ awkward,” Levi says, looking annoyed for a second.

“Shut up,” Eren replies, scowling at the raven, “and explain shit to me already.”

“Demanding,” Levi says, “could still use some practice though. At this rate, you’re a guaranteed bottom.”

“What the hell?” Eren exclaims, completely forgetting the topic at hand. “What makes you so sure I’m into guys?”

“Well, if I’m not mistakenwhich, I’m fucking notyou have a not so subtle habit of staring at the asses of most of the guys you pass. Which, I get, but you should probably work on not drooling, okay?”

“Oh, my God.” Eren mutters, presses his face into his hands. After much groaning, he peeks through his fingers, asking, “Are you fucking serious?”

“I don’t think my sex life is any of your business,” he smiles. “But yeah, you should probably work on that.”

“This is _so_ off topic, you asshole.” Eren says, finally catching himself and getting back onto task.

“Hey, at least thank me, “ Levi says, frowning. “I’m helping you out here.”

“No one asked for your help, jackass.”

“Yeah, well, I’m offering and that shit’s not common, be grateful.”

“To someone like you? Ha, hell no.”

“‘Don’t think you know me well enough to decide whether or not you owe me.”

“And do you know the reason for that?” Eren asks, looking frustrated. “It’s because every time someone’s the slightest bit curious and wants to know whether you’re actually an asshole or if someone’s just making up shit, you prove them right. You don’t explain jackshit and insult people who are actually trying to get you and I don’t fucking understand that at all. Well, unless for some reason you prefer to be known as an unapproachable douche.”

It’s then that Eren realizes that they have really gotten off fucking topic, and LeviLevi’s completely silent, staring at him with such blankness that Eren doesn’t know how he should feel.

“Hm,” Levi hums, still watching, “I think I underestimated you.”

“Doesn’t everyone,” Eren mumbles, settling down into his seat. His phone vibrates and he checks it to see a text from Mikasa, who apparently had been watching the whole thing.

 _Everything okay?_ The worried tone is completely readable in the message.

He texts back a quick  _Yeah_ before looking over to her and throw an “okay” sign with his hand. He lands his green eyes back to Levi, seeing how the asshat hasn’t looked away from him at all.

“You seem oddly interested in me,” he says.

“Not really.”

“Why else would you be so curious about my reasons for shit and those stupid-ass rumors?”

“I’ve got an interest in the truth, that’s all.”

“Really?” he muses. “I can’t promise you the full one.”

“I’m surprised you’d even consider a half-assed one.”

“Aren’t you lucky,” he says, placing his cheek into his chin and looking up at Eren lazily. “Well, where should I begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i totally did not just update this two months later, i have no idea what you're talking about  
> 2) this is so obviously going to be more than 3/5 chapters  
> 3) idk if you can tell but i enjoy having levi and eren argue with each other over stupid shit, so probably expect more of that


	4. Chapter 4

Levi hums, thinking it over. “The rumors, maybe?”

“And what would rumors have to do with anything?”

“Well, not much,” he concludes. “But they are pretty entertaining to listen to, right?”

“Whatever,” Eren sighs. “Just as long as you're talking.”

“My voice is that great, huh?” he smiles. Eren only rolls his eyes. “My favorite one’s the assumption that we’re fucking, y’know?”

“What?” Eren nearly shrieks.

“Oh, you don’t know? Have you heard any of the rumors?”

“Uh.” He averts his eyes. “No, actually, I haven’t heard much.”

“This’ll be fun, then, won’t it?”

“I don’t think our definitions of ‘fun’ are the same,” Eren sighs.

Levi just laughs. “There’s a whole lot of them. Some that we’re secretly lovers, others that we’re family rivals. A whole lot of R and J shit, too.”

“R and J?”

“ _Romeo and Juliet_ , you uncultured swine,” Levi huffs. “Maybe you should forget Smith and start paying to your english teacher more.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I didn’t think you were the type to care about love stories.”

Levi shakes his head. “I don’t. I’m not a fan of ‘em at all, but see the thing is that Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy, and Shakespeare is heavenly shit.” Levi sighs deeply, eyes looking thoughtful, before they look back to Eren. “And see there, I don’t like assumptions either. You don’t know me, so don’t act like you do, got it?”

Blinking in surprise, Eren nods along.

Levi must be pleased with that, because he gets back onto topic. “Anyway, it turns out that we’re one of the main topics of gossip these days. I’m guessin’ it’s because of our ‘fight’ and how we keep hanging out with each other. Who knows? Maybe someone thinks we get off on violence.”

While Levi shrugs, Eren just makes an absurd look. Obviously, he was getting used to Levi’s personality.

“Okay, enough of that. I think that I’m scarred for life now.”

Levi frowns. “You say that like I’m some kinda disgusting vermin; that hurts.” And if Eren wasn’t so used to Levi’s jokes by now, he might’ve thought he was really hurt. “What, am I not attractive to you or something?”

Eren, caught off guard by the question, goes silent. Levi just keeps staring at him, like he honestly wants an answer.

“That - that’s not relevant at all right now,” he finally responds. “Just explain why you’re trying to get Erwin in your bed, please?”

Levi seems to falter at the lack of response at first, but soon enough he’s back to his old self. The Levi that Eren is used to seeing.

“Always so interested in my sex life, huh?” He grins and rests his cheek in his palm. “I guess… you could say that we’ve known each for a long time.”

The look Levi makes when he says that makes Eren hesitate. “I’m not sure how I should interpret that.”

Levi actually laughs at Eren’s worried look. “Relax, it’s not like I started out fuckin’ him or anythin’. It was actually really innocent shit back then for me.”

“I’m shocked.”

“You should be.” Even Levi can't completely wipe away the small smile on his face, and Eren seems to notice it if his raised eyebrows say anything. “See… Mr. Smith was a family friend, and he used to live in the same neighborhood as me.”

“Was?”

This time, the smile actually does fade a little. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Sometime after he moved, he stopped coming over and started being a dickbag instead.”

“A dickbag that seems to be preying on innocent high schoolers,” Eren mutters.

“Sweetheart.” Levi coos, “I don’t know you very well, but I do know that you sure as hell ain’t innocent.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Eren, you’re the farthest thing from pure, but that ain’t a bad thing. Hell, no human really is a perfect snowflake, so don’t feel bad. In fact, I’d say you’re the better of the many I’ve met, and I’ve met a lot of people.”

Eren furrows his eyebrows in thought, and then he realizes that this is somehow a compliment. He swallows hard and averts his eyes.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Focus,” Levi says, and then continues on. “My mom used to have a thing for Smith, actually. That is if her interest in showing off her baking skills to him and her talk of his body was anything. I was pretty fucking grossed out by it back then. But then again, I was fifteen and she knew I was into guys, so I guess I should’ve been more glad that she was so easily accepting.”

“So are you saying that this attraction runs in your genes?” For a moment, Levi actually thinks Eren looks serious.

Levi shakes his head with a small upcurl of his lips. “Nah, I’m not saying that. See, my mom wanted to fuck him and be with him and shit, but I didn’t. I don’t.”

“I’m confused. Isn’t that exactly what you want? Isn’t that why you’re pissed that he’s into me?”

“No, that’s not it. I know… I know it may have seemed a little confusing, but I want him to notice me. I want him to come back to us. And if that means that I have to be a little slutty, then…” he shrugs.

Eren frowns deeply and leans forward in interest.

“And what exactly does that have to do with me?”

“Well… You’re his current focus, aren’t you? After everything I’ve been doing, all the shit I’ve got into for him, I lose because of some kid that isn’t doing shit. I think I have a right to be pissed.”

“I… I could understand that, I guess, but you don’t have a right to take your anger out on me.”

“I know,” he sighs, and Levi looks almost… apologetic. “I let my emotions get the better of me that day. I figured if you got hurt, he’d look at me, and when it didn’t work…”

“I can forgive you.” Eren is surprised to say it.

“Good, because we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other now.”

Eren tilts his head. “And why is that?”

“Because you’re the most important part of winning him back,” Levi grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lack of updating for this fic will probably not happen again. I plan to finish it this year, hopefully sometime next month.


	5. Chapter 5

You’d think that after spending days with Levi, he’d learn when and when not to take him seriously. But Eren is dense person when it comes to things that aren’t his focus at the moment. You could ask Armin or Mikasa just how determined he’ll be to reach a goal that he forgets everything else around him, like the same time he’d almost completely forgotten Armin’s birthday party.

So it only makes sense that once he gets his answer, he considers the issue done, even though he knows it isn’t. He knows it isn’t when Levi follows after him everyday after first period and walks him to his classes even when his own are on the other side of the building.

Then again, he can assume it has nothing to do with Levi being kind, he seems like to the type to not give a shit about school.

But Eren still thinks it’s sweet when he takes it out of context, and he’d much rather do so.

Levi doesn’t agree, however.

“Just do me this favor, Eren.”

Grumbling, Eren takes a seat in his desk - the exact same one Levi has decided to occupy with his crummy ass as he pleads his case. Eren tunes him out as he pulls out his books and tries to get Levi to scoot his ass a little so he can set them down.

Levi is rock solid, so it doesn’t work out so well. And when his temper flares at his futile attempts, he slams the books down, drawing more unwanted attention, and pushes at Levi’s hips.

His plead stops mid-sentence.

“You know…” It’s hard not to notice how much lower Levi’s voice gets, how his eyes hood just the slightest as he looks him in the eye. “If you wanted to touch my ass, you just had to say so.”

Eren goes deathly still, eyes locked on the chipped wood of his desk.

“I don’t mind giving you a free touch,” Levi continues, tilting his head, “as long as you’re willing to help me out.”

If not for the sound of heavy footsteps and the trace of a large figure in his line of sight, Eren isn’t sure what he would have said or done.

“Levi,” Mr. Smith says, eyes narrowed behind a thin pair of reading glasses, “get to your class. The bell rang minutes ago.”

Levi gives Eren a lingering look before he hops off the desk. He picks up the hollow-looking bag he’d left beside the the foot of the desk and gives Erwin a sly half-smile before exiting the room.

The classroom grows oddly silent at the leave, all eyes turned on the brooding teacher. Erwin shuts the door, nearly a harsh slam, and takes a seat at his desk, letting his eyes roam over all his students.

“Books open to page three hundred and forty-seven,” he says. “We’ll be continuing the section review for this chapter.”

If it were any other teacher there would be groans and complaints sounding all throughout the room, but the students of this class aren't that dense.

They know that Erwin prefers hands on teaching, not just more busy work for his students. He only ever gives out extra work when he's stressed or annoyed.

And Eren is pretty sure he knows what the exact cause of this behavior might be.

-

 

Eren isn’t quite sure what drives him to do it.

Maybe it’s the lingering image of Levi’s brows all furrowed with need, his features all wrinkled in the little areas like he’s been stressing for days, or perhaps even the offer…

No, definitely not the offer, he decides.

He waits until the rest of the class disperse, pretending to take extra care in packing his books away. By the time they’ve left, Mr. Smith hasn’t looked up once from the worksheets he’s been grading and the stern look on his face has only grown deeper and deeper by the minute.

Eren is almost afraid to approach him and he considers leaving even now, but when he makes to exit the row of desks, Erwin looks up, seeming surprised by the sound of footsteps right now. He’d probably assumed everyone was gone by now.

“Eren.” He pretends not to see how noticeable it is when Erwin’s expression softens. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were still here.”

“It’s fine,” he says. “You seem busy.”

Erwin blinks and glances down at the worksheets on his desk, with continuous marks and red lines.

“Oh these?” he asks. “I finished these ages ago, I suppose I’m just thinking at the moment.”

He looks back up and offers Eren a polite smile. Almost friendly.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

Eren swallows hard. There it is, the question.

He tightens his grip on his backpack straps and directs his gaze elsewhere.

“Well, no,” he says, wincing. “I mean, not necessarily. Not about the class…”

“That’s fine, I’m open to helping you if you have a problem with anything else.”

It’s painful how sincere Erwin sounds - how willing and almost… eager.

It gives him awful butterflies in his stomach - the kind that reek of nerves and fear, with hints of discomfort, but he sucks it up and manages to lift his gaze up to the man’s.

“It’s about Levi.”

Immediately, the smile starts to drop.

“Ah, yes, Levi.” It doesn’t sound too pleasant, almost thick with an unknown emotion, like there’s too much to the vague, three word statement. “I have noticed him hanging around you quite often. He isn’t causing any problems for you, is he?”

Still caught off by the change in attitude, it takes a while for Eren to gather his train of thought. “No, he’s… we’re fine now, really.”

“Is that so? He picked a nasty fight with you.”

Eren isn’t sure why the words throw him off. Why is it that Erwin assumes that Levi picked the fight, when Eren is known for having quite the attitude when annoyed?

More so, why does he care? Shouldn't he be happy that he isn't getting the blame, even if he finds it a little unfair?

“Kids like him are such trouble-makers, I apologize on his behalf.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but what do you mean ‘kids like him’?”

Erwin stares at him in surprise, almost like he doesn’t believe he’s said such a thing, but he doesn’t question his words, and he continues talking: “Well, it’s only sensible, he had no true father figure and his mother never seems to watch over him properly. It’s only a matter of time before he ends up on the streets.”

Again, Eren gets that awful feeling. The urge to leave - no, the need to.

He feels angry, like Levi doesn’t deserve that, no matter who Mr. Smith is - or rather _thinks_ he is. And with that feeling comes his minor trembling, barely noticeable compared to his glare.

“I’m sorry,” he says through gritted teeth. “I have to go.”

As he exits the room in a hurry, he can barely hear Erwin’s concerned tone asking if he is okay, if he needs an excuse for his next class.

  
Right now, his thoughts are too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plan is to update this fic every week so i can finish it quickly and manage in time for my exams and start posting a new fic.
> 
> apologies for not keeping up to my "saturday routine" btw. i've been working on various of feelings for campnano and dabbling in other works. the chapters i have done are not yet ready to be posted, but will be soon enough


	6. Chapter 6

The leaves crunch crisp under his feet, and the wind blows humid, but it appears to only bother Levi, for the boy he’d been searching for seems only interested in hiding away.

For the first time in the school year, he’d skipped class on his own will. Eren finds himself taking hide under the large tree he used to hang out at with Mikasa and Armin during his freshmen year.

So upon hearing approaching footsteps, he assumes it's one of his friends and clutches his arms tighter around his legs.

With his face buried in his knees, his voice is muffled:

“I don't wanna talk,” he says, and presses his back harder against the bark of the thick tree. “Go away.”

“I wasn't offering.”

The voice is not one he expects, which elicits a surprised jerk from Eren. He quickly tightens his hold on himself and doesn't show his face.

“How did you find me?”

It comes out quiet with an after tone of bitterness in his voice, and without his permission, Levi takes a seat beside him.

“Gross,” he mutters, eyeing the partially dried mud from when it rained the other day. He looks up from the ground and glances over at Eren. “I asked Armin, because I didn't see you after class,” he answers.

“I didn't realize you were so concerned about me,” he says sarcastically.

“I was,” Levi replies, and it must stun Eren into silence because he doesn't respond. “Mushroom was too, or else he wouldn't have told me,” he adds, figuring there needed to be more information.

“Why didn't Armin come?”

“Said he had some studying in the library to do, and figured I could handle it.”

Eren finally looks up, his eyes red from how hard he'd pressed them against his knees and his forehead wrinkled with the imprint of his jeans.

“Why are you here?” he asks softly.

For a moment, Levi does nothing, says nothing, but stares at him. The color of his gray eyes this time is the brightest Eren thinks he has ever seen it before, but even seeing that could not prepare him for the tiny smile he gets from the other boy.

“You were acting strange,” he says, and Eren is pretty sure that is the most genuine Levi has ever sounded to him.

“Why do you care?” he asks, averting his eyes in a cheap attempt to not let Levi know that he finds this almost _nice._ That he likes seeing him being true. “Is this because you want my help with Mr. Smith?”

Neither of them are unaware of the sudden increase of ill tension.

“No,” Levi says. Eren isn't sure when his shoulders relax. “But I do know that this probably has something to do with him.”

“What do you mean? Why would this have anything to do with him?”

“Don't play dumb, Eren. You were fine up until his class.”

“What makes you think it isn't your fault?” he spits back, rather annoyed that Levi seems to have grown to understand him a little too well.

“Is it?”

“No…”

“That's what I thought.” It surprising doesn't sound as cocky as usual; almost relieved instead. “What happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't.”

“Are you sure that's the real reason?”

Eren isn't sure when Levi’s tone gets so quiet, unnerving in its own way - and it startles him. Is he sure?

No. No, he isn't.

“I know it isn't,” he says, surprisingly honest.

Levi blinks, and he almost appears surprised himself.

“Oh,” he says. “Will you tell me?”

“Why would you need to know?”

“So I can give Erwin a piece of my mind when he gets back to normal.”

“Levi…” he whispers, as if he doesn't want to be heard. Levi turns to him regardless. “Why do you… What makes you so sure he can be changed?”

“You mean fixed?”

“Well, what if he was never broken? What if he _isn't_ broken?”

His eyes narrow. “What are you trying to say, Eren?”

He sucks in a deep breath and then releases it. “Maybe… just maybe, you don’t need him back. Maybe you're better off without him.”

The silence is deafening. Eren turns to look over at Levi, only to see a blank stare.

“What did he say to you, Eren?”

“Huh?”

Levi moves closer. Eren almost trembles when Levi clutches harshly at his shoulders and looks him in the eye, but besides his strength, there is nothing else quite threatening about him. He appears calm, but such a look is so natural for Levi that it worries Eren.

Shouldn’t he be upset or annoyed, or at least… bothered in some way?

“What did he tell you?” he hisses.

Ah, there it was.

“Promise me that you’ll listen,” Eren says.

“I promise,” he agrees all too quickly.

Eren frowns. “Seriously, Levi. No interrupting or running off - nothing. Just listen and then you can talk, okay?”

“Fine.” Levi releases his death-tight grip on Eren and moves to sit back down properly. Only this time, he doesn’t take his eyes off of Eren for a second. “Talk.”

Eren inhales deeply and looks away, feeling uncomfortable meeting Levi’s interested gaze.

“I talked to him after class and he said a lot of things.” Eren almost expects for Levi to interject him, to ask him to specify, but he hears nothing. He glances at Levi from the corner of his eye nervously, but the other boy is simply being attentive and keeping his promise. Eren licks his lips and continues on, “He said you were doomed to end up on the streets…”

The only sign that Levi heard him is a sharp inhale, but otherwise he has no other reaction. When Eren says nothing more, Levi finally speaks up, “Is that it?”

Eren looks over at him, eyebrow raised. “What do you mean ‘is that it’? You sound like you don’t give a shit.”

Levi shakes his head. “You misunderstand me. I’ve heard far worse said about me from peers and teachers alike, but you expect me to cry over Erwin saying something so stupid because he’s not himself right now?”

Eren’s mouth goes dry. “Levi…”

“No, don’t say shit, Jaeger,” he interrupts. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s stupid.”

Levi turns away from him, clearly stressed from the way he massages his temple, but he addresses the situation no more.

“I’m glad you’re alright, but unlike you, I don’t plan to skip these last few periods. I’ll see you.”

And then he leaves Eren in the dust, heart aching for a boy he knows so little of, but aching nonetheless.

It’s in that moment that Eren decides that he can’t just leave Levi alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But come the next morning, Armin sticks to Eren like glue, foiling his entire plan to get closer to Levi and to understand him.

“I've got it.”

Armin looks up from where he sits on the living room carpet, the end of his pencil pressed against his pale cheek and his eyebrow raised.

“Got what?” he asks, and pulls the wooden pencil away from his face and sets the lead to the math homework they were supposed to be working on together. “The answer to number ten?”

“No,” he chuckles and shakes his head. “Something far more valuable…”

Armin blinks. “The answer to number thirteen?”

Eren sighs and gives Armin feigned exasperated look.

“No, Armin, I've found out how to safe Levi.”

Armin tilts his head. “Save him? What exactly does he need saving from?” _Or more accurately, why have you been thinking about this the entire time?_ Armin decides to keep that thought to himself, though.

Eren grins and wipes away a mess of erasers marks from his paper.

“From himself,” he answers, picking up his pencil to finish his little doodle.

Armin gives Eren a long, tired stare. “That is very cliché.”

“But true,” he adds.

“How would you know? It's not like you know him that well.”

“Oh, but Armin, Levi and I have gotten pretty close.”

“Surely not closer than us.”

“What, jealous?”

Armin rolls his eyes. “More like confused,” he says. “This seems to have come out of nowhere. How long have you been thinking about this?”

He shrugs, giving a thoughtful look.“A few days.”

“That seems a little out of the norm for you. Seriously, what's up?”

“With what?”

“With you and Levi,” he clarifies.

“What do you mean?”

Armin sighs and sets aside his textbook and homework to look at his friend head on.

“You're acting insanely interested in him all of a sudden, even though he's the same guy who picked a fight with you.”

“That was like, a month ago.”

“Still. You've had worse fights with Jean and you hate him.”

“Oh, well, that's different. Jean’s a dick.”

Armin snorts. “And Levi isn't?”

Eren hesitates, pencil going still and eyes averting from his friend’s cheeky gaze.

“Well… he's more bearable.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” Armin gives up, though he is very tempted to ask actually how Levi is more bearable than Jean. “Just tell me about your brilliant plan already.”

Eren grins wide, shyness momentarily forgotten. He dusts away a few more stray eraser marks, and then lifts up his paper.

“A comic?”

“No!” Eren almost pouts. “My master plan!”

“In comic paneling style,” Armin says.

“Shut up!” Eren whines.

“Fine, fine.” Armin can't help an amused smile. “Please elaborate on your ingenious plan.”

The grin finds its way back onto Eren’s face and he picks up his pencil with his free hand and uses it as a pointer. “This first section details normal things and how they affect him.”

Armin raises an eyebrow. “Sounds more like you’re analyzing him.”

“Well…” Eren averts his eyes sheepishly. “How can I help him if I don’t know him?”

Armin decides to hold back his victory smirk, and instead he nods and motions for his friend to continue.

“And knowing how he reacts to stuff differently from I do or similar to how I do will show how I can help him once I find the problem.” Eren looks back to Armin, only to see an attentive stare. He swallows hard and continues, “ The problem, I believe, is how he sees himself. He acts like he needs validation from people in order to feel complete…”

“And how did you get all of that from just listening to him talk? Levi normally doesn’t seem to give a shit about anyone or thing.”

“That’s what I thought too, but what if it’s more of like, a coping mechanism? His peers don’t really like him, so he doesn’t like himself either. But then comes in Erwin - who gives him a sense of worth.”

Armin blinks. “What?”

Eren realizes that he’d accidentally let the last line slip, and he drops his utensils and covers his face.

“What part does Mr. Smith play in this?” Armin asks, not bothered by his friend’s internal turmoil. “Eren?”

Eren drops his hands from his face and releases a long, deep sigh.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret.”

  
-

  
Eren regrets telling Armin all of the gritty details not immediately after, but close enough. If it were just the curious look in his bright blue eyes or the constant twitching of his lips as he held back another question, perhaps Eren would not have been as bothered.

But come the next morning, Armin sticks to Eren like glue, foiling his entire plan to get closer to Levi and to understand him.

Throughout the early morning classes, there was little to no interaction between him and Levi at all, so much so that Eren had actually begun to worry and then question why he would care so much.

 _Why is it a problem for him to want to be a decent human being?_ he answers himself.

It was too difficult to leave Armin in the dust, no matter if he run or hide; while Armin did not have his stamina, he had his smarts, and that was just enough.

But Eren finally finds his momentary escape when, as they are leaving for lunch. Armin is pulled away from him by a teacher in need of his intelligence.

Armin is also the type of person almost always incapable of saying no, and while Eren would usually despise that trait of his, now it is a godsend.

By the time Armin has turned around to tell Eren he’d meet up with him later, Eren is already halfway down the hallway and hurrying away at full speed.

And it is because of his eagerness, that he finally finds his target - or crashes into him when he turns the corner, anyway.

Eren has never caught Levi off guard before, but he supposes there is a first time for everything as he sits up straight on top of him.

Levi rubs his head, expression tight in irritation that changes at the sight of Eren.

Eren quickly hurries to his feet and offers Levi a hand up, and to his surprise, it is accepted.

“Sorry,” he says, then looks down the hallway Levi had walked down. “You’re not going to lunch?”

“Not hungry,” is his gruff response.

“Ah.” He looks away. “Wanna head to the library with me?”

When he gets no immediate response, Eren forces himself to look at the other teen. He almost expects a rude, “And why would I want to go anywhere with you?” or a disgusted look, but imagine his shock when Levi shrugs and gives an considerate look.

“Sure,” he says, and Eren nearly jumps in place in excitement.

Step one, success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be fun to write, imo, and the romance is now approaching at a faster rate!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both of them take a seat in the farthest corner from the librarian's desk, and Levi tries not to make a sound when he sees Eren wave in a goofy way to the old woman who plays him no glance.

Levi is not purposely avoiding Eren.

Or, at least that’s what he tells himself as he goes the long route to his classes, the same ones he knows the kid despises.

He tells himself that when he seems Eren across the hall from him during Smith’s class, he’s not bored or bothered more so than usual, and he tells himself when he finally runs into Eren against his own will that he isn’t the slightest bit pleased.

And when he notices on their way to the library that Eren is acting all strange - not as bad as when he’d actually skipped class, but bad enough - that he isn’t at all concerned.

Of course, Levi acknowledges the fact that he is a liar.

He has been one since he was born, and he was always convinced that he was a genius at it, but now… he’s not so sure.

The both of them take a seat in the farthest corner from the librarian's desk, and Levi tries not to make a sound when he sees Eren wave in a goofy way to the old woman who plays him no glance.

“She doesn’t seem very impressed,” he comments, and Eren scowls at him.

“Susan and I are very good friends, I’ll have you know,” he proclaims, only to be shushed immediately after by the old lady. She clearly doesn’t appreciate being referred to as Eren’s ‘friend.’

“Right,” Levi snorts, and then leans back in the old wooden chair he’s taken seat in, the only thing keeping him steady is his natural balance and his foot that holds the chair up on two of its four legs.

Eren stares at him all the while that he gets comfortable, eyes never averting, lips pursed in thought. Levi gets tired of it soon enough, never one to be fond of prying eyes.

“What?”

Eren jumps a little in his seat and blinks before quickly looking away at his snap. “Nothing.”

Levi frowns and lets the chair back down, resting his elbows on the library table and giving Eren an unimpressed stare that almost rivals Susan’s. Almost. He’s a bit more caring for now.

“Stop lying and talk.”

Eren bites his lower lip and seems to consider the idea before he gives a long sigh and nearly slams his palms onto the table - would have if not for the stink eye he gets from the old lady at the main desk.

“Are we friends?”

Levi really, really has to stop and wonder if he’d heard the question correctly, and then once he’s certain he did, he raises a thin eyebrow. “Sorry?”

“Me and you,” Eren repeats. “Are the two of us friends?”

“Where is this coming from all of the sudden?” Levi smirks, feeling amused. “Are you asking to be my friend, Jaeger?”

“No, dumbass, I’m asking if we already are.”

“Why? Do you want to be?”

Eren seems to shy away from that question, if only by the way he goes still and averts his gaze, suddenly interested in the history section of the library.

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Levi says when it becomes clear that he may have pushed Eren too far this time.

Eren looks back to him in a flash, surprised. “You’re serious?”

“I’m honest,” he answers, solidifying his respond with a curt nod. “Not sure why you’d want to be friends with me of all people, but I won’t deny you the chance.”

Eren grins and leans forward, his chair squeaking as he does so. “Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you want to be friends with me too, Levi.”

“And I’d say that you’re being an idiot,” Levi looks away, barely hiding his amusement. “In fact, I’ll say it now: You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” Eren scowls, but quickly goes to his own defense by reaching across the table and attempting to grab hold of Levi, but the other is far too quick for his own good. He’s up and out of his seat before Eren can even sit up straight.

And Susan, not being very impressed by their shenanigans, has the two of them up and out of the library in less than five.

 

-

  
Eren wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting to occur after he and Levi officially became friends. The world was still going to turn on its same axis with its usual tilt, people were still going to be assholes, and Levi was still going to be one of those assholes.

Or, he was supposed to be.

The first week had gone by in a flash during the trial act of their official friendship, and Eren wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted it to hurry up and end or if he was just enjoying it a little too much.

He would be a liar to say he wasn’t giddy with excitement after moving a step forward in his plan, but he had to admit that that wasn’t all that fueled his enjoyment.

After all, Eren had wanted to give Levi a chance in the beginning, as he wasn’t a person for assumptions whatsoever, and now he had the chance to.

At first, there was no change. The first week passed and then the second, and Eren, though he could be a rather oblivious person at times, was not at all blind to the way Levi opened up to him over the short time span.

During the third week, Levi became more teasing.

Sometimes he’d play childish jokes on his newfound friend. The stupid things. Like tapping Eren’s shoulder and appearing on the opposite side. Eren wasn’t proud to say it, but he fell for it just about every other time, and when he tried to prank Levi back he always failed.

This of course started a friendly war between them, in which they both worked to catch the other off guard and earn a funny reaction.

So far, Levi was in the lead, but Eren was quite competitive and there was only so long that winning streak of his would last.

Four weeks into their companionship, Eren finally finds the solution to ending his losing streak. And although he has never been the best at keeping secrets, Eren keeps his mouth closed the entire day and tries to remain oblivious to the way Levi keeps giving him odd stares.

It’s a cool Friday afternoon when Eren acts on his quick and flawless plan.

He tells Levi to meet him behind the school dumpster at the end of the day, and even though Levi gives him a disgusted look in response, he agrees.

Eren has no doubt that Levi is suspicious of him, which is exactly what he wants. If Levi’s entire focus is on Eren, he’ll not only be less likely to question actions directed toward himself, but his guard will be lowered, if only the slightest.

Eren releases a deep breath, and then quickly regrets it when he goes to inhale again with his nose and a terrible stench reaches it. He straightens up immediately and dusts off the back of his pants, holding his breath the whole time.

“Regretting your choice in location already?”

Startled, Eren barely holds back his desire to jump at the sudden voice and he turns to see Levi watching him. The sight of him and not an authority figure allows Eren to release a sigh of relief.

“Not at all.”

Levi chuckles, not ignorant to Eren’s stubbornness after all the time they’ve spent together so far. He’d even dare to say he was fond of it at this point. He clears his throat and moves away from the container of trash and closer to Eren. “So what is it you want to talk about this time?”

Eren grins and glances away sheepishly. Levi gives him a confused look at the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Eren?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” he whispers in return, earning an even more bemused look from the other teen. Eren resists the urge to laugh.

“Depends,” Levi says very slowly, as if he’s not quite sure what to make of the situation. _He probably isn’t_ , Eren concludes. “What is it?”

“Seriously, Levi…” Eren looks back at him, eyes wide and thumbs twiddling. He doesn’t stop any of his movement - foot tapping against the dirt with nerves. His words seem stuck in his throat. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Levi, though clearly not used to this side of Eren, reluctantly agrees. “Okay, fine,” he says. “You can tell me. Whatever it is…”

Eren’s lips curl up into a anxious kind of smile. “Really?”

“Yes,” he says. “But please don’t test me. There’s only so much of this… act that I can take.”

Eren is unable to hold back a laugh. Even in the middle of what appears to be him telling Levi something top secret and important, the other is still capable of being his grumpy self. _It’s kind of admirable,_  Eren thinks.

“Shut up,” Levi nearly groans. “Just tell me and go back to being your stupid self, okay?”

His laughter fading out, Eren clears his throat and finds himself still unable to fully rid himself of his happy vibe.

“Right, sorry.”

Levi waves off the apology.

“It’s just… I realized something the past few days,” he says, voice going soft. “I never really wanted to think about it before, but these days that I’ve spent with you lately… I didn’t really have much of a choice but to do it anyway.”

Levi crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow, two signs that Eren has grown to understand over the time they’ve spent together. Raising his guard up, but being interested in the subject despite his fear of closeness… Eren feels odd at the sight of it.

“What did you realize?”

“About you,” he says, and then quickly looks away, eyes wide in realization. His tongue is tied, and the words he didn’t want to say… they’re out now.

Levi gives him a strange look and tilts his head. “What about me?”

In the midst of asking the question, Levi’s arms lower - all his attention focused on Eren - and Eren ignores his internal conflict and jumps at the opportunity to finish as planned.

He charges Levi, and before the other can ask what he’s doing, they’ve both hit the ground. Levi breaks most of the fall, and Eren reminds himself to pay him back for it later. He places his hands at unguarded sides and wiggles his fingers, tickling him.

Levi twists and turns, attempting to throw him off, but upon the feel of those slender fingers on body, he goes deathly still.

“Seriously?”

Eren stops and then looks up from where he’s buried his head into Levi’s chest upon their fall. He blinks at the eyeful of annoyed stare he gets in return and pulls back his hands.

“You’re… not ticklish?” he squeaks and then curses himself for the show of weakness.

“Not as much as you appear to think so.” Levi groans at the feel of rocks pressing into his back and sighs deeply. “Can you stand?”

Eren stops his momentary fear of Levi bursting in anger at him and instead tilts his head.

“I’m sorry?”

“Stand,” he repeats. “This position makes my back hurt like hell.”

“Oh, sorry,” Eren mumbles, and then quickly gets to his feet. He wobbles a bit in his hurry, and Levi steadies him with a calm look.

“Well, you caught me off guard, even if your idea didn’t work out so well.”

Eren frowns and then his eyes go wide once more. “Is that what I think it is?” he teases, easily slipping back into his usual manner. “The _great_  Levi Ackerman praising me, Eren Jaeger?”

“Don’t get used to it,” he grumbles, but a tiny smile seems to play on his lips.

Eren finds it kind of cute.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren has a select routine for waking in the morning time. Normally, he does so by his own will or by the physical force of his mother. He enjoys the times when he is in control of his own schedule though, and that typically results in him sleeping in.

This morning, however, he doesn’t have the pleasure of doing so.

Eren had anticipated the sound of his alarm ringing, but not his phone. For good reason, of course. Nobody in their right mind who knew him would call him on a Saturday morning.

He groans and rolls over in his bed toward his end table. He grabs his phone after a moment’s searching and then finds himself blinded when he turns it on. Eren blinks twice and allows his eyes to adjust to the brightness before he registers whom the notification is from.

Levi.

They had exchanged numbers within the first week of their friendship, but most of their conversations on the phone were texts late at night or at random points in the afternoon.

Neither bothered to call the other before, so it was strange to see a missed call from Levi for the first time.

His surprise quickly diminishes when he realizes that he’d missed Levi’s call - his first one at that. Eren wonders whether Levi would be upset at that, but the thought is almost laughable.

Levi? Being sad because Eren didn’t pick up for once?

He ignores the little part of him that would have liked to see that. The part of him that craves to know whether or not Levi cares about him.

Lips pursed and eyes squinted at his screen, he calls back as he gets out of bed.

It picks up the third ring.

“ _Oh, look who finally woke up_ ,” is his greeting.

“Sorry if I want to wake up like a normal person on my weekends,” he grumbles as he picks out his clothing for the day. “What did you want so early in the morning?”

There is a muffled noise coming from the phone and Eren pulls it from his ear, looks at it, - as if he might have heard it elsewhere - and then places it back to his ear again.

“Are you - _are you laughing at me_?” he says, astonished.

The sound goes on for a while longer before it is brought to an abrupt halt.

“ _No, I’m crying,_ ” he says, because Levi just has to be sarcastic at every moment. “ _Sorry, I just - do you even have any clue what time it is right now_?”

Frowning, Eren takes a second to answer. “…No.”

His reluctance only seems to ignite Levi’s amusement, and he can faintly hear a snort from the other end. He sighs and decides not to argue this time around. Besides, he kind of likes the sound of Levi’s laughter.

“Shut up,” he says with no venom. “What did you call me for earlier?”

“ _Oh, right,_ ” Levi says, seemingly forgotten the purpose of the call. “ _I’m at central park._ ”

Eren blinks. “Why…?”

“ _Because it’s a beautiful day and the scenery here is gorgeous._ ”

Eren waits, expecting the punchline to the joke, and when nothing comes, he makes a confused noise. “What?”

Levi sighs deeply. “ _I’m at the park. I wanted to call and ask if you wanted to join me._ ”

“Why?”

“ _Are you really only capable of asking questions_?” Levi fires back, seeming fed up with being interrogated. “ _If you don’t want to come, then just say so._ ”

Eren almost thinks that Levi sounds… embarrassed.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to go,” Eren finally responds. “I just can’t believe you’re asking me to hang out with you, in public.”

“ _Well… that’s a thing friends do, isn’t it_?” He sounds exasperated. “ _Stop being stupid and just answer me._ ”

“Sure,” he says, and then wonders if he really heard a sudden intake of breath from the other line or if he’s just hearing things. “I’ll meet you in a hour or so.”

He ends the phone call after receiving Levi’s affirmative, and then hurries to finish his morning routine of grooming himself.

By the time Eren heads downstairs for breakfast, his muscles are relaxed and he’s more than halfway awake. The feeling is one of his favorites. The lack of bemusement upon first waking up, but the same warm, lullaby-like feeling afterwards. He feels like he’s in a dream, the kind alike to reality but without all of the excess drama that comes with the real world.

It reminds him of the times when he used to lie in bed just to daydream and when he would imagine up a less cruel world to live in.

The calm feeling leaves him rather quickly when he steps into the kitchen. His nose is filled with the smell of burnt food and he doesn’t even have to search the room to find the charred bits thrown out into the trashcan. It makes his nose crinkled in distaste, as only then he remembers that his mother is away on her business trip and he’s the only one home with his father.

That’s not to be interpreted in the wrong way, either.

His father is great, and though he has a tendency to drown himself into his work these days, Eren has never been too disappointed by that. He has great memories with his father, but he likes the free time he gets away from him just as much.

Lately, it seems that free time is lessening. Eren isn’t too sure how he feels about that.

“Dad?” he calls, as he looks to the sink filled with dirty dishes.

His only answer is a short grunt coming from the dining area separated by the divider in the kitchen. Eren looks over it to see his father laying his head down on his arms and the table.

His long brown hair is tied back into a messy ponytail and his glasses are left to sit across from him on the table. He is clothed in his light blue version of the official uniform at the nearby nursing home, but the usual brightness of it is dull and wrinkled in various spots. Almost like he had spent most of his night shift fidgeting with the cloth and tugging at it hard.

Eren sighs deeply and turns his attention back to the dishes as he begins to wash them.

“Bad day at work?”

He receives another grunt.

“You know running on caffeine really isn’t healthy for you,” he adds, when he looks to the counter and notices his father’s lunchbox. He always keeps extra creamer for his coffee in there, and from the looks of things he was falling from his caffeine high.

“Tell me that when you get to college,” he grumbles, and Eren has to stifle a snort.

“Gladly,” he says, as he finishes up with the dishes. He washes his hands clean and then walks over to the fridge. “Did Mom say when she was coming back? I don’t remember.”

“Monday night.”

“Right.”

Eren pulls out a box of pre-made french toast sticks along with a carton of eggs. He sets them down on the counter and takes out a clean pan from one of the cabinets. He greases it well and then begins to set the french toast sticks down in even spaces. He pops them in the oven, putting it at the appropriate degrees, and then begins to make scrambled eggs.

Grisha lifts his head up from where it sat on his arms at the smell of unburnt cooking and looks over at his son. “How’re things at school?” His eyes are clear from the haziness of sleep, but his eye-bags speak amounts on just how tired he is.

Eren’s eyebrows furrow. “Fine…?”

“Fine,” Grisha repeats. “That’s good. Really good.”

“Dad, is everything alright?”

Grisha nods. “I just wanted to know. Carla wouldn’t have told me if you got into another fight again. She thinks it would stress me out.”

Eren’s fingers tighten on the utensil as he forks eggs onto a plate. “I haven’t gotten into any fights recently.” And surprisingly, it wasn’t a lie.

“I believe you,” Grisha says. “You seem way too pleased to have fought anyone.”

Eren pauses briefly when he adds the toast sticks onto the plate as well, but he manages to catch himself and walk over to his father once the plate is full.

“Next time just settle for making cereal, okay?”

Grisha chuckles at him and begins to eat slowly once the plate is placed in front of him. He groans at the taste of it.

“Your eggs are better than your mother’s,” he says. “Just don’t tell her I said that.”

Eren cracks a small smile and then heads back into the kitchen to eat a few of the french toast sticks he had left over for himself.

“I’m heading out.”

“Already?” his father questions. “Someone must be paying you.”

“I wish. I’ll be at central park.”

His father nods in acknowledgement and Eren takes that as his go ahead to leave. Even when he’s been walking for a while, he still can’t get his mind off of how his father had said he seemed more happy than usual.

  
-

  
When Eren arrives, he doesn’t see Levi at first. The park isn’t even that busy, so spotting him should be obvious. There aren’t too many trees so he should be able to see him despite his height, and the noise level outside is rather low this Saturday morning so he should be able to hear him too.

Neither of those things help him out, though.

Nature is over flooding his senses. There is so much life around him that it’s no wonder that he gets distracted enough to be startled by a voice coming from behind him.

Eren turns around in a flash to face Levi, who wears an look full of amusement at catching him off guard. Although, it isn’t as if this sort of thing is something to be proud of. It’s quite easy to catch Eren off guard these days.

“You’re here.”

“What, did you think I wouldn’t come?”

Levi shrugs, but after spending some time with him, it’s pretty easy to see that Levi is only pretending to be nonchalant about it. Now _that_ , is something to be proud of.

“You took your time, is all,” he says and then begins to walk off.

Eren follows him, partly because he feels like that’s what Levi wants him to do and also because it’s what _he_ wants to do.

“I don’t know if you know this… but I kind of have a life outside of hanging out with you.”

“Point,” Levi acknowledges.

“So what brought this on?” Eren asks, putting his hands into the warm pockets of his hoodie.

Levi looks up to the sky, his gray eyes bright in the face of the sun. He blows out a deep sigh and turns to look at him.

Eren is kind of stunned at the sight of him and he barely manages to shake it off.

“Call it an urge, I guess.”

“Was I a part of… that urge?” Eren asks the question, but he isn’t quite sure what he’s expecting to come from it, just like he has no clue why he felt like saying it.

Levi gives him a considerably small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Think of it as you like. Just know I’m not responsible.”

Eren laughs a little. “Sounds a bit like a motto you live by.”

Levi doesn’t respond.

They stop at the lake in the middle of the park. Levi crouches down, barely managing to stay off the grass, and he looks over the glistening water with a longing expression. Eren follows his lead, but his eyes are the one thing incapable of listening. They are glued to Levi, and Eren stops trying to fight the urge at some point. He isn’t sure when that happens exactly, but the why is a more important question to him than the when.

A family of ducks swims across the surface. They are close enough to get a good look at each one, and Levi leans a little bit closer, his mouth opening just the slightest - as if in awe.

Eren looks at the small animals and grins. “Kinda wish you brought some bread to feed them?”

“Shut up,” Levi mumbles.

Eren laughs as he settles down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees. “It’s kind of cute seeing you like this,” he says quietly, With the wind not blowing as harsh, the words don’t go unheard. Levi’s head jerks over, and he looks at him with an expression mixed with different emotions. The most obvious to Eren are embarrassment and false anger.

“Shut the fuck up,” he says, but there’s no bite at all to his words.

“I mean it,” Eren continues. “At school you always act so mean, but when we’re alone like now…”

“I’m always mean,” Levi disagrees.

“Your actions right now say otherwise,” Eren says, grinning wide.

Levi raises his hand and pushes the other boy over, watching Eren tumble and barely - _just barely_ \- avoid falling into the lake. The ducks swim away from the commotion in a hurry, quaking.

“You dick!”

“Who’s cute now, idiot?”

Eren’s growl of anger is suddenly cut off, as he realizes within his mind: _Still you._

Levi’s amused look disappears at the silence. “Eren?”

Eren swallows hard before he manages to convince his body to listen to him and get to its feet. Once standing, he approaches Levi again and doesn’t bother to suppress his annoyed look.

“I’ve never met someone as two-faced as you.”

Levi huffs and directs his eyes back onto the lake, even as the ducks are barely in sight at this point. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Eren is still visible from Levi’s peripheral vision, taking up from more space than he had when he was sitting down earlier. Levi turns back to him with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Eren tucks his hands back into his pockets as he notices the expression and looks down at Levi, his mouth struggling to come up with a response.

When he finally manages an answer, he almost sighs in relief. “I’m hungry.”

“We haven’t even been here for thirty minutes.”

Eren shrugs. “I didn’t eat much for breakfast,” he admits. “But we can stick around if you want to that much. I can tell you’re dying for this view.”

Levi almost rolls his eyes. “We?”

“Are you saying you don’t wanna grab something to eat with me?”

Eyebrows drawn together in consideration, Levi purses his lips. “Depends on where.”

“I’m not even surprised that you’re a picky eater,” Eren laughs. “C’mon, you can pick where we eat at.”

Without his consent his face relaxes, and Levi nearly gets up too quick. If not for his superb reflexes, he would have fallen on his ass. Luckily, Eren doesn’t notice that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter even though it was a pain in my ass. I'm pretty fond of Grisha and Carla in this fic, though they haven't really shown up until now.


End file.
